cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Enhancement Diversification
Overview Enhancement Diversification, usually abbreviated ED, is a system of modifying the effects of enhancements when the total enhancement is above a certain percentage. Enhancement Diversification became effective on the production servers as of the release of Issue 6 and City of Villains. Enhancement Diversification is based on a system of diminishing returns on enhancements slotted to raise bonuses to a very high level. It primarily affects Single-Origin, Hamidon, and Crafted enhancements, though it is possible that enough slotted Dual-Origin Enhancements may be affected as well. Due to the diminishing returns of multiple enhancements of the same type, it is clearly inefficient to put more than three Single Origin enhancements of a given type in one power. For instance, three damage Single Origin enhancements will give you "the most bang for your buck." Note that Single Origin enhancements of another type will not experience the diminishing returns from the other enhancements. Example: If you put three damage enhancements into one power, and put an accuracy enhancement in the fourth slot, the accuracy would not be reduced to 4.99% because of the damage enhancements. The reduction only applies to enhancements of the same type. Schedules What Enhancement Types are what bonuses (schedules)? The percentages in parentheses represent Single, Dual, and Training Origin enhancements, respectively. The numbers also assume that the enhancement is equal to your own level. An enhancement that is one or two levels greater than your level will work a little better; one or two levels lower than yours will provide a little less than these percentages. Schedule A Enhancements (33.33%, 16.66%, 8.35%) are: :Accuracy, Confuse, Damage, Defense DeBuff, Endurance Modification, Endurance Reduction, Fear, Fly, Heal, Hold, Immobilize, Intangible, Jump, Recharge, Run, Sleep, Slow, Stun, Taunt These bonus types will see a 10% reduction when the bonus is 70% or more, a 30% reduction at 90%, and an 85% reduction at 100% or greater. Specifically, if you put six even-level Single Origin enhancements in one power, they will enhance the power to the following degree: 33.33%, 33.33%, 28.33%, 4.99%, 4.99%, 4.99%. The following table shows how to adjust a total enhancement amount to account for ED. For the math, let E'' stand for the total enhancement amount before ED. Schedule B Enhancements (20%, 10%, 5%) are: :Range, Defense Buff, Resist Damage, To Hit Buff, To Hit Debuff These bonus types will see a 10% reduction when the bonus is 40% or more, a 30% reduction at 50%, and an 85% reduction at 60% or greater. Specifically, if you put six even-level Single Origin enhancements in one power, they will enhance the power to the following degree: 20%, 20%, 16%, 3%, 3%, 3%. The following table shows how to adjust a total enhancement amount to account for ED. For the math, let ''E stand for the total enhancement amount before ED. Schedule C Enhancements (40%, 20%, 10%) are: :Interrupt This bonus type will see a 10% reduction when the bonus is 80% or more, a 30% reduction at 100%, and an 85% reduction at 120% or greater. Specifically, if you put six even-level Single Origin enhancements in one power, they will enhance the power to the following degree: 40%, 40%, 32%, 6%, 6%, 6%. The following table shows how to adjust a total enhancement amount to account for ED. For the math, let E'' stand for the total enhancement amount before ED. Schedule D Enhancements (60%, 30%, 15%) are: :Knockback This bonus type will see a 10% reduction when the bonus is 120% or more, a 30% reduction at 150%, and an 85% reduction at 180% or greater. Specifically, if you put six even-lvel Single Origin enhancements in one power, they will enhance the power to the following degree: 60%, 60%, 48%, 9%, 9%, 9%. The following table shows how to adjust a total enhancement amount to account for ED. For the math, let ''E stand for the total enhancement amount before ED. External Links * Complete description of Enhancement Diversification in an official forum post by CuppaJo. * Enhancement Diversification Calculator & Guide Category:Gameplay